


She Watched Them Grow

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: DrarryLand2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, Animagus Harry Potter, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: A little snippet into Harry and Draco’s relationship from the perspective of The Fat Lady portrait.





	She Watched Them Grow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to bring back my animagus boys. This prompt took a while, but fit perfectly.

The Fat Lady looked down from her spot on the door of Gryffindor tower to high pitched squeaking and dooking. Her eyes met with a very irate silver ferret who seemed to be pacing and ranting at the same time. 

 

“Oh! Hello, little one. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before. Who do you belong to?”

 

The ferret stopped in place and stood on its hind legs. He seemed to assess the situation and let out what sounded like a frustrated sigh. He brought his paw up to his head and patted the right side of his forehead. 

 

“Did you hit your head? Are you injured?” 

 

The ferret shook his head and patted it again letting out a happy dook. 

 

“I admit I’ve never dealt with a ferret before, but I have heard a story about a student once…” The Fat Lady was interrupted mid-sentence by a very aggressive bark and hiss. She flinched and stopped speaking. The ferret peeled out of his aggressive stance and back up to his hind legs and scratched his snout. He looked abashed and hung his head for a few seconds before padding towards the portrait. He once again reared up on his hind legs and reached out to pat the portrait in apology. 

 

“It’s alright, dear. You’re forgiven.” 

 

The ferret chirped in response and she smiled down at him. “Now, who are you looking for dear?” 

 

He scratched his snout again and huffed. He seemed to shiver for a bit, and in a swirl of white, was transformed into Draco Malfoy. 

 

“Draco Malfoy, as I live and breathe! You are an animagus?! When did that happen?”

 

“It took me a long time, ma’am, but I finally got the hang of it. Not to mention my form. I apologize for earlier, again.”

 

“It’s alright dear, it is forgiven. I’m sorry for not recognizing you. I’ll get Harry for you.” The portrait disappeared and came back less than a minute later. “He’s on his way.”

 

Draco nodded and turned to lean against the opposite wall to wait for Harry. He twisted his fingers nervously and stared at the ground. He started at the sound of a cleared throat and snapped his head up to the portrait again. 

 

“You two are good for each other. I haven’t seen him this happy since he first met his Godfather.” 

 

“He’s told me about him. He seemed like a good man. He was my cousin, you know. I wish I had knows him, but I had my head too far up my father’s arse to know any better.”

 

There was a distressed noise from the portrait and Draco realized what he had said. 

 

“I apologize for the language…” However, he cut off when he realized the portrait was not upset, but laughing. 

 

“Not quite the way I would have said it, but I see your point.” At that moment, the portrait opened and Harry stepped out. 

 

“What are you smiling at?” Harry seemed amused.

 

Draco turned to him and his smile widened. “Hello, love. We were just bonding. Are you ready for our night run?” 

 

Harry reached for Draco’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He brought their clasped hands up to his mouth to kiss the back of Draco’s. “Of course I am.” Harry turned to the portrait. 

 

“We’ll be back in about an hour.”

 

“Alright boys, have fun. Just stay out of the forest.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” 

 

With that, Harry and Draco changed into their animagus forms and began a merry chase through the castle. Mr Filch cursed out the silver ferret and black cat that speed through the entrance hall, upsetting Mrs. Norris. 

 

The Fat Lady was not in her portrait when they got back, so the boys sat and waited. When she finally returned, the two animagus were sleeping in the corner, curled around each other. She smiled and retrieved Hermione, who also smiled when she saw them. Hermione thanked the portrait and brought them inside to Harry’s room. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Position: 8  
> Class: TRANSFIGURATION / NON DRARRY POV  
> Prompt, B: The comings and goings of Drarry during 8th year from the point of view of the Fat Lady or other portraits at Hogwarts.  
> Words: Min 102, Max 1002


End file.
